Home
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: Aku ingin segera pulang. Ingin segera pulang. Pulang dan beristirahat. Pulang dan bertemu dengannya. MakoHaru. Mohon review


Disclaimer : Ouji Kouki

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

* * *

A/N : Mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan. Selamat membaca ^-^

* * *

Ingin segera pulang.

Kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepala Haru.

Aku ingin segera pulang. Ingin segera pulang. Pulang dan beristirahat. Pulang dan bertemu dengan _nya_.

Suara bis yang berisik mengganggu pendengarannya. Bagaimana bisa pria di seberang kiri kursinya tidur dengan pulas? Seingatnya, bapak itu tidur sejak pemberhentian pertama dari bis yang sekarang dinaikinya. Bis berguncang lagi. Hampir saja ia terhempas ke lorong bis kalau kaki kiri tidak menopang tubuhnya. Kali ini Haru berganti tempat duduk. Ia bergeser ke kursi dekat jendela. Tas ransel hitam yang semula ia letakkan disana sekarang berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Bau bis menyeruak kedalam paru-paru Haru. Bau yang bercampur aduk, tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Samar-samar ia mencium bau keringat, bercampur dengan bau yang lain. Bau busukitu telah menyiksa dirinya selama kira-kira tiga jam. Haru menahan mual. Tangannya menjangkau botol minum di samping ransel. Diangkatnya botol itu. Isinya tinggal setengah. Entah kenapa air didalam botol itu terlihat bercahaya. Seperti musafir melihat oasis ditengah gurun pasir. Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, Haru memenuhi mulutnya dengan air dan langsung menelannya sekaligus.

Diliriknya jam tangan pemberian Nagisa. Pukul 23.00. Jam sebelas malam. Si surai kuning itu pasti sedang tidur dengan enak di kasur berseprai maskot Iwatobinya sekarang. Memimpikan masa SMA mereka yang menyenangkan.

Masa SMA dimana ia dan _orang itu_ selalu bersama-sama.

Ah, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tujuannya. Haru menggeser lagi tubuhnya ke kursi disampingnya. Ingin sekali ia keluar dari bis memuakkan itu. Ia membayangkan. Dari dalam, Haru akan melihat _orang itu_ menatapnya. Dari luar bis, _orang itu_ akan mengulurkan tangannya pada Haru. Dan Haru akan mendengar _orang itu_ berkata, 'Selamat datang Haru!' sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Lalu mungkin Haru akan langsung melompat dari pintu bis dan memeluknya erat, walaupun Haru tahu mereka akan terjatuh karena orang itu tak akan sanggup menahan terjangan berat tubuhnya.

Skenario itu hanya akan ada di otaknya. Karena beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, sebuah pesan ia terima.

 _To : Haru_

 _Maaf, Haru. Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk mengurus beberapa hal._

 _Mungkin, saat kau sampai ke rumah aku tidak akan ada di rumah. Makan malam kutaruh di kulkas. Tinggal dipanaskan saja. Tenang, aku memasak makarel kesukaanmu._

 _Makoto._

Makoto. Pemuda yang sudah ia repotkan dengan menumpang di apartemennya. Telah berjalan beberapa bulan kalau dihitung dari hari pertama kepindahannya. Secara teknis, sekarang menjadi apartemen mereka berdua.

Lagi, pemuda itu terlintas dipikirannya. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka merenggang. Walaupun tinggal seatap, selalu ada saja kegiatan-kegiatan dan perjalanan-perjalanan panjang ke luar kota. Sudah beberapa minggu—mungkin satu bulan- sejak terakhir kali ia meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

Tapi sekarang ia akan pulang dan bertemu Makoto. Jadi, ketika pesan itu sampai padanya, Haru merasa semangatnya yang besar tiba-tiba padam seperti lilin yang dengan mudahnya dimatikan oleh satu tiupan kecil dari Makoto. Hilang begitu saja. Yang ada hanya gelap. Kosong.

'Makoto'

Haru melihat Makoto dalam benaknya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia menggunakan celemek, sedang memasak ikan makarel kesukaannya. Haru ada sampingnya. Mereka sedang memasak bersama.

Haru menerka-nerka. Kapan kejadian itu? Sebulan yang lalu, mungkin dua bulan. Ah, dia tidak ingat. Sudah selama itukah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu?

"Makoto.."

Akhirnya pintu bis terbuka. Ia telah sampai ke tujuan. Haru beranjak dari kursinya, ransel hitam dipunggungnya terlihat seperti beban berat yang sangat menyiksa. Ia turun dari bis dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Selangkah lebih dekat untuk pulang.

Dari jalan ini, ia harus pergi dengan taksi. Seakan pikiranya terlihat sejelas tinta hitam diatas kertas, sebuah taksi mendekatinya. Haru membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam. Setelah Haru memberitahukan tujuannya, bapak supir taksi ini langsung menyahut dan bicara terus sambil menyetir. Yah, pembicaraan sepihak sebenarnya. Haru diam saja. Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Hanya sekali ia menjawab saat bapak itu menanyakan apakah maksud kedatangannya.

"Pulang."

Begitu jawabnya. Singkat memang. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap Haru agak aneh dan menjengkelkan. Tapi ini hanya karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk, itu saja. Terimakasih kepada pemuda bermarga Tachibana dan pesan singkatnya karena telah menyebabkan semua itu.

Jika Rei atau Nagisa yang mengalami hal ini mungkin bukan masalah besar buat mereka. Tapi tidak untuk Haru. Ia mungkin lebih memilih tidak makan makarel satu bulan lamanya daripada menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu dengan Makoto. Mungkin.

Orang-orang pasti akan kaget melihat betapa Haru membutuhkan Makoto. Ingat saja kejadian tahun lalu ketika Makoto, dirinya, Nagisa, dan Rei, pergi ke sebuah restoran yang ternyata memiliki kolam ikan. Hanya Makoto yang cukup sadar untuk segera menarik Haru sebelum ia terjun. Yang lain hanya melongo. Kacamata Rei pun sampai terlepas.

Namun sekarang, mungkin hanya dirinya yang masih merasa begitu membutuhkan satu sama lain. Setidaknya begitu pikir Haru.

Dari jendela taksi ia melihat rumah-rumah, dan beberapa toko yang berjejer rapi. Jendela-jendela tampak redup. 'Tentu saja, memangnya ini jam berapa?', pikirnya. Haru melirik lagi jamnya. Pukul 11. 41. Butuh sekitar 15 menit lagi untuk sampai ke rumah.

Perasaan sebal itu mampir lagi di pikiran Haru. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia merencanakan kepulangannya. Makoto juga tahu. Tetapi urusan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu memilih untuk tidak menyambut kepulangannya. Memangnya urusan apa yang begitu penting dan mendesak, sehingga Haru harus rela pulang disambut dinginnya angin malam dan apartemen yang kosong, bukannya senyum ramah dan uluran tangan yang hangat?

Sisa perjalanan dilalui dengan diam. Haru diam. Supir taksi itu juga diam, seakan tahu bahwa pikiran penumpangnya sedang berkecamuk dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Tinggal belokan ke kanan, beberapa blok, dan sampailah ia.

Haru memandang apartemen tua itu dari jendela taksi. Jendela-jendela tampak gelap. Bangunan yang dulunya terlihat indah dan berwarna kini suram karena termakan waktu. Di beberapa tempat, terlihat cat yang terkelupas. Namun bangunan tua inilah 'rumah' bagi Haru. Apartemennya dan Makoto terletak di lantai ketiga, paling ujung kanan. Lampunya mati, tentu saja. Sudah malam, dan sang pemilik juga sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Segera setelah uang berpindah tangan, Haru membuka pintu dan keluar dari taksi. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, si supir taksi membuka mulut. Ia berbicara dengan ramah.

"Perjalanan pulang setelah sekian lama ya? Selamat datang. Semoga malam anda menyenangkan."

Haru hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Dalam diam ia memandang ke taksi yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Ia berharap Makoto lah yang mengucapkan selamat datang.

Langkahnya terasa sangat lambat, menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, kadang dua, mengingat ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera menghempaskan diri di ranjang putih yang empuk.

Ini dia. Pintu berlapis cat putih, seragam dengan pintu-pintu di sebelah kirinya. Haru mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, dengan tanpa semangat dan tidak terburu-buru ia memasukkan kunci lalu memutarnya.

Klik. Suara kunci terbuka. Ia memutar gagang pintu dan membuka pintu apertemen. Langkah pertamanya pasti dan tidak tergesa-gesa, mengetahui tidak ada yang menunggu dibalik pintu.

Gelap. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Haru berjalan terus kearah sofa.

Ransel dan jaket dilempar ke sofa sekenanya. Ia akan membereskannya nanti. Haru menyeret tubuh lelahnya ke dapur. Terdorong rasa lapar, ia hendak membuka kulkas. Mengikuti pesan Makoto, seharusnya ada makarel di kulkas menunggu untuk dipanaskan. Di pintu kulkas, ada pesan di secarik kertas yang dipasang dengan empat magnet kulkas. Magnet-magnet itu berbentuk hewan air. Tepatnya lumba-lumba, paus orca, penguin, dan kupu-kupu—yah, mungkin yang terakhir bukan hewan laut. Pesan di kertas berbunyi,

'Makarel, dan yang lain yang pasti kau sukai'

Haru menduga Makoto memasak makanan pelengkap untuk menemani makarelnya. Ditariknya gagang kulkas itu.

"Hah?"

Bukan ikan makarel masakan Makoto yang didapatinya, melainkan kertas lain bertuliskan,

"Happ-"

Kata-katanya terputus. Bibirnya mendadak tertutup rapat, tetapi matanya juga terpejam. Ada sesuatu yang menangkup mata Haru juga sebagian sisi wajahnya dari belakang. Sesuatu yang besar dan hangat.

Sepasang tangan.

Dan Haru sangat tahu, siapa pemilik tangan besar itu.

"Makoto.."

Haru membalik badannya. Tangan besar itu sudah tidak lagi menutupi pandangannya. Sekarang Makoto sudah berada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat hangat. Haru sadar kalau dirinya sedang dikerjai pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

Jam di ruang tamu berdentang dua belas kali. Tanda tengah malam telah tiba.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haru." suara Makoto terdengar ringan. Lembut seperti alunan musik membelai telinga. Haru merasa dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang meluap. Rindu yang menyakitkan telah terobati. Ia merasa bahagia. Seperti sudah menemukan kedamaian. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut sahabat- ups, _kekasih_ bermata hijaunya ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa membeli kue murah yang dijual dekat-dekat sini." Makoto membawa kue cokelat dengan lilin-lilin yang bercahaya. Kue murahan? Tentu tidak. Kue yang dibawa Makoto adalah kue terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun, Haru." Bersama dengan senyuman hangat, Makoto mendaratkan tangannya ke rambut pemuda itu. Tangannya merasakan dingin, walaupun surai yang bercahaya ditimpa sinar lampu itu masih terasa sangat halus. Tangan besarnya turun ke pipi.

Haru diam. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir apakah hal-hal seperti ini biasa dilakukan oleh dua pria yang hanya bersahabat.

"Makoto, apa kita masih.." Haru memberanikan diri bertanya. Matanya memandang ragu kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Yang ditanya malah kelihatan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Haru menahan napas. Tentu saja. Hubungan jarak jauh memang biasanya tidak berhasil. Apalagi pernyataan cintanya waktu itu cuma main-main. Jawaban 'ya' dari Makoto samasekali tidak terduga. Dan pengumuman kepada seluruh anggota klub renang oleh Makoto lebih tidak terduga.

"Tentu saja masih." Si surai cokelat tertawa.

Kalau saja Makoto melihat wajah Haru yang sudah bersemu merah.

Satu pelukan hangat dari Makoto membuat segala pikiran yang bersliweran dikepalanya hilang. Digantikan satu jawaban.

Ia sudah dirumah. Makoto ada untuknya. Dan tidak peduli berapa kali ia harus pergi, Makoto akan selalu menunggunya.

"Selamat datang, Haru."

"Aku pulang, Makoto."

* * *

Sebagai author baru yang masih banyak salah, saya sendiri kaget bisa nulis sepanjang ini.

Terimakasih untuk review-review di fanfic sebelumnya. Mohon review dan masukan untuk yang satu ini ^ ^

Sonus Interest


End file.
